1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to tool bars having hinged wings at the ends thereof, and more particularly to an improved tool bar having a full truss extending beyond the length of the main tool bar and onto the hinged wings.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a prior art tool bar having a main tool bar member and a pair of wings hinged to the main tool bar member. A truss is mounted along a portion of the length of the main tool bar section to strengthen the tool bar. While this type of truss is useful for supporting the center of the tool bar, it provides no strength for the ends of the main tool bar member or the wings. In addition, it can be seen that the hinge mechanisms, and the accompanying cylinders of the prior art, utilize a large amount of space along the tool bar, making it impossible to use the tool bar for many different jobs. space along the tool bar, making it impossible to use the tool bar for many different jobs.